To evaluate response rate and toxicities to gemcitabine and cisplatin for patients wiht minimally pretreated breast cancer. mRNA expression of enzymes will be evaluated in breast tumors of patients entered into study and correlated with response. HER-2/neu oncogene will be assessed by imunohistochemistry and correlated to clinical response. Pharmacokinetics of cisplatin and gemcitabine will also be evaluated.